


Forgotten

by dovingbird



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easy to be just “the friend” when there’s really not much difference between how he treats you and her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

It's easy to be just "the friend" when there's really not much difference between how he treats you and her.

Seriously, it's easy.

You sit on the couch in his hotel room, sandwiched between your two best guy friends on the tour, and when he leans in to comment on the movie, so close that his breath tickles your ear, it isn't so strange to snuggle closer as you laugh.

You swim in the pool with your favorite dollface, laughing and splashing and shoving each other, and when he suddenly cannonballs between you both and grabs you around the waist and dunks you under, it's actually sort of okay that he pulls you flush against him to keep you from escaping.

You sing a duet with him, _your_ duet, the one that got everybody wondering about you two in the first place, and when he finds all the little ways to undress you with his eyes or to touch you like a lover or to twist those lyrics until they have double or maybe even triple meanings, it's cool because it means he's just a brilliant performer.

But then she surprises him. And you're the first to see her.

"Elise!"

"H-hey!"

"Hey! Oh, is Phil behind you?"

"No, I...I think he's a little ways back, with Heejun."

"Perfect! Can I hide behind you real fast? I wanna surprise him!"

It isn't that hard. She's so small, and your heels make you ridiculously tall to match the breadth of your hips. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

By the time he walks through that door your cheeks are flaming like you've got a bigger secret to hide than just the girl behind you.

"Surprise!"

"Baby!"

You're treated to an unabashed embrace, a passionate kiss, and while everyone around you is cooing and grinning like accomplices, your heart is fracturing and spilling blood everywhere.

When the show is over, you walk back toward the bus, your steps slow, your head heavy, but your treacherous, fractured heart still pounds when he suddenly appears beside you with a grin. "Hey, is it cool if we reschedule the movie night with Colton? Hannah's taking me out."

"Yeah, that's no problem."

He kisses your cheek, his lips leaving his brand behind. "You're the best!" And then he vanishes and leaves you shuddering.

It's easy to be just "the friend." Until you're the leftovers and she's got the crown.


End file.
